User talk:Inkybutton
Welcome Welcome to my talk page! Click here to add a comment/suggestion/insult to my talk page. Thanks! To view old comments/suggestions/insults, click here (Archive 1) [[User:inkybutton | inkybutton]] [[User talk:inkybutton|'inky with that?']] 09:08, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Yes, I am Chinese. Hello, I am Chinese, nice to meet you.--Hayson1991 16:26, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :I am not very familiar with Jehovah's Witnesses, can you explain to me the differences between Jehovah's Witnesses and Protestantism? Thanks. --Hayson1991 00:00, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :And, also, how do you change your signature? I never knew how to do that.--Hayson1991 00:03, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for telling me how to change signatures, :). --'' HA SON1991'' 00:45, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :::What's the difference between and ? Is it just a shortcut to the other? --'' HA SON1991'' 20:45, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't like short form referencing, I mean, why use Ge when you can use Genesis? I think it would be better to focus on only one way of referencing, or people will just be confused when they read posts. Different versions are cool, but different referencing will just make people confused. imo, we should just stay with one referencing style. I myself would prefer the long ones. And anyways, I have already made display , if you really need it to be shorter, you can make Bc a shortcut of B_Cite (so that will also give ). If we really need different versions, we can add them later on when they are all up in CKB. You can still keep the WGe shortcuts, but just don't reference with Ge., it kinda annoys me to see that people don't want to use their time to type out the names of the books of God's Word. I'm currently working on . It's gonna be great. :) --'' HA SON1991'' 02:11, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :::::I am actually working on it still, trying to make it quote a few verses at the same time. It was looping since I was trying to make it handle quote range, but I got really tired so I went to sleep. (not working very well still.) I can probably add |w in the end of B_Cite if that is needed. But think about it, the purpose of CKB is to let people learn about our religion and if CKB starts quoting with Ca, people will get confused eventually. --'' HA SON1991'' 18:33, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :::::BTW, do you know how to make bots? cause B_Get is taking too long (and it is so slow that it gives an error). I want to separate each book template into different chapter templates. Is it possible? --'' HA SON1991'' 19:19, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Template:B_Cite Okay, so how do you access multiple chapters? Such as Acts 4-7, or Acts 22:30-23:24)? cf Sanhedrin. Archola 08:24, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Template:M Cite The Book of Mormon is now online (instead of just the chapter #'s), so, the template ought to work better now. Archola 10:22, 11 September 2006 (UTC)